This invention relates in general to the construction of sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful sewing machine having a program carrier.
Prior art sewing machines of this kind make it possible to produce sewn pattern sequences by repeating a single sewing pattern. It is also provided to vary the pattern. Or, a pattern sequence may be formed of a plurality of different sewing patterns. Many pattern sequences of various configuration may thus be produced, however, they all are similar in form and substantially correspond to the sewing patterns stored in the program carrier.